


A fénykép

by shuchan88



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Adalind értékes emlékkel gazdagodik, hála kis családjának.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A fénykép

\- Túl sokat késik.  
Rosalee nagyot sóhajtott, miközben az idegesen járkáló Adalindot figyelte.  
\- Ugyan, biztos csak dugóba kerültek. Vagy föltartották őket az őrsön. - motyogta Bud, de közben idegesen tördelte az ujjait.  
\- A papírmunka se pár perc. Én már csak tudom - kotyogott közbe Wu is.  
\- Nem - csóválta meg a fejét a Boszorkányszörny - Biztos, hogy nem. Rossz érzésem van.  
\- Adalind... - kezdte Rosalee, mire Monroe a felesége vállára tette a kezét.  
A Rőtbundás becsukta a száját. Mostanra már mind idegesek voltak, még ha Rosalee nyugodtnak is mutatta magát.  
Nick már egy napja nem jelentkezett, és a kis csapat egyre jobban aggódott érte és Hankért. Egy sorozatgyilkos után nyomoztak, és Nick mondta, hogy elképzelhető, hogy egy-két napig távol lesznek, mert a jelek szerint már nincs Portlandben az illető, de jelentkezni fog. Ez három napja volt. Az elején többször is fölhívta Adalindot, és a nő ilyenkor mindig föllélegzett, viszont lassan 28 órája, hogy nem kaptak semmilyen üzenetet a rendőröktől. Renard se tudott mit mondani, csak hogy várjanak türelmesen. De hallatszott a hangján, hogy ő se volt boldog, hogy a két legjobb nyomozója nem jelentkezett már egy jó ideje.  
Adalind idegessége átragadt a gyerekeire is - Kelly nagyon nyűgös volt, mióta az apja elköszönt tőlük, és Diana is sokkal komorabb volt. Mióta együtt éltek, a Grimm és a fiatal Boszorkányszörny egész összemelegedtek a körülmények ellenére, habár Diana így is gyakran töltötte a napjait az apjával.  
Adalind idegesen a hajába túrt, majd leroskadt a konyhaasztal mellett álló székre, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Nem vágyott semmi másra, csak hogy a Grimmje végre magához szorítsa erős karjaival. Éjszakánként képtelen volt elaludni, úgy megszokta már a mellette fekvő meleg test közelségét, és többször is megfogadta, hogy még egyszer nem fogja hagyni, hogy Sean ilyen ügyet sózzon Nickre és Hankre.  
Monroe, hogy kezdjen magával valamit, töltött még egy kis vörösbort mindjájuknak, majd a saját adagját egy kortyra megitta. Nagyon zavarta, hogy ezúttal nem mehetett a rendőrökkel, de ez kivételesen nem Keverék ügy volt, és csak útban lett volna.  
Már nyúlt volna megint a borosüvegért, amikor Diana sikkantott egyet, majd berobogott a konyhába.  
\- Már jönnek!  
A felnőttek egy emberként kapták föl a fejüket, és valóban, pár perccel később egy autó állt meg a ház előtt. Adalind azonnal fölpattant a székről, és mire a nappaliba ért, már nyílt az ajtó. Nick és Hank úgy néztek ki, mintha napok óta nem aludtak volna, de a Grimm arca azonnal fölragyogott, amikor meglátta a párját. Adalind a karjaiba vetette magát, és olyan szorosan ölelte, ahogy a karjaitól kitelt, élvezve a férfi erős karjainak érintését a derekán.  
\- Ti is hiányoztatok nekem - mosolygott bele Nick a nő hajába, majd elhúzódott kicsit, hogy megcsókolhassa végre.  
Adalind élvezettel simult a testéhez, és az se zavarta, hogy a többiek mosolyogva figyelik a párt.  
\- Apa!  
\- Szia Nick!  
A két gyerek hátulról ölelte át a férfit, ami véget vetett a meghitt pillanatnak. Nick leguggolt hozzájuk, hogy őket is a karjába zárhassa.  
\- Hiányoztatok srácok.  
\- Mi történt? - nézett kérdőn Adalind Hankre, miután őt is megölelte.  
\- Győztünk - vigyorgott a férfi.  
\- Na igen, de nem volt egyszerű. Azt hitte az az őrült, hogy ha átszökik Kanadába, akkor megúszta. Nos, - vont vállat a Grimm, miután fölállt, és leroskadt a kanapéra - fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy nem sikerült neki.  
\- Kaphatnék esetleg egy jó erős kávét, Monroe? Kábé két napja, hogy utoljára aludtunk, és csak a fekete tart életben - indult el Hank reménykedve a konyha felé.  
\- Persze. Te is kérsz, Nick?  
\- Nem, kösz - legyintett a férfi, majd hátra döntötte a fejét, és nagyot sóhajtott.  
\- Még nem vacsoráztunk - szólt Rosalee, - de hamarosan kész az étel. Beszálltok ti is?  
\- A legnagyobb örömmel - rikkantotta Hank, mire a Grimm elvigyorodott.  
\- Jó ötlet. Az elmúlt napokban csak gyorskaján éltünk. Örülök, ha pár edzőtermi látogatással vissza tudom hozni a régi alakomat.  
\- Személy szerint nem zavar, ha lesz egy kis pocakod - motyogta Adalind, mielőtt nekilátott volna Buddal a tálalásnak.  
\- Hallottam ám!  
Nick újra sóhajtott és behunyta a szemeit. Holtfáradt volt, de örült, hogy végre a szerettei között lehet. Pokoli volt az elmúlt pár nap, és most, hogy Monroe ismerős nappalijában ücsörgött, végre teljesen el tudott lazulni. Résnyire nyitotta csak a szemét, amikor váratlan súly nehezedett a combjaira, és a kanapé is besüppedt mellette. Diana és Kelly aggódó tekintettel figyelte az arcát.  
\- Mi a baj?  
\- Jól vagy, Nick? - érintette meg óvatosan az arcát a kislány.  
Kelly nem szólt semmit, csak befészkelte magát az apja karja alá.  
\- Persze, megúsztam pár karcolással. Csak fáradt vagyok - válaszolt a férfi, majd kíváncsian fölhúzta a szemöldökét, amikor Diana elhelyezkedett az ölében, és a nyakába fúrta az arcát - Biztos nincs gond, kincsem?  
\- Aggódtam érted.  
Nick szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást. A kapcsolata Diana-val mindig is kicsit érzékeny volt, elvégre Renard volt a kislány apja. Látta rajta, hogy mindig megtartja a három lépés távolságot, úgyhogy nem sürgette a fiatal Boszorkányszörnyet, de még így is nagyon szerette, ahogy a fiát is. Éppen ezért lepődött meg annyira, hogy Diana most szinte hozzátapadt. Szabad kezével gyöngéden végigsimított a kislány hátán, és adott egy puszit a feje búbjára.  
\- Nincs semmi baj.  
Mire a többiek befejezték a vacsora előkészületeit, és Adalind átment a nappaliba, hogy szóljon a kis családjának, mindhárman elaludtak. Kelly halkan szuszogott apja óvó karja alatt, míg Diana-t a férfi szívdobogása ringatta álomba, miközben Nick simogatta a hátát, amíg őt is el nem nyomta az álom. Adalind szemeibe könnyek szöktek a látványtól, és gyorsan visszaszaladt a konyhában hagyott telefonjáért. A többiek kérdő tekintettel figyelték, mire intett nekik, hogy csöndben kövessék. A látvány festménybe illő volt.  
\- Ez az idióta tényleg nem aludt semmit az elmúlt két napban. Mindig engem küldött aludni, amíg ő őrködött, és figyelte azt a seggfejet - vigyorgott Hank.  
\- Akkor nagyon is ráfért - kuncogott Monroe is.  
Adalind nem szólt semmit. Csöndben odaosont a trióhoz, majd a telefonjával csinált róluk egy képet. Miután beállította háttérképnek, visszament a többiekhez, és beterelte őket a konyhába, hogy még csak véletlenül se ébresszék föl őket. A telefonját mindvégig mosolyogva a szívéhez szorította, tudva, hogy bármi történik is, ez a kép mindig föl fogja vidítani, és elhatározta, hogy az első adandó alkalommal kinyomtatja és bekeretezteti.


End file.
